Something more
by VitaniLioncourt
Summary: AFTERLIFE After Barbs abusive boyfriend dies,strange things start happening ,and Robert turns to Alison. As they work together Barb and Robert realize feelings for each other and their friendship becomes something more.I was previously lilangelpuppy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all! this is my first Afterlife fic! I just want to warn you that this is a Robert/ Barb pairing, which I know isn't a a popular pairing so if you don't like it don't read any further! I just felt that they were perfect for each other, and I don't like Jude. Also in my perfect fanfic world Robert doesn't die, and he isn't sick!! Other than that for those who do read please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Afterlife!**

* * *

Barbara slumped against the locked bedroom door, and listened to the shouting on the other side. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to walk towards the bed. Her whole body ached, and the pain was unbearable. She couldn't even remember what happened. She didn't know what she had done to make him so mad that he would throw her down a flight of stairs. She didn't know how she had managed to get back up to the bedroom without killing herself. All she knew at that moment was that she needed to get out. Not just out of this house, but out of this relationship.

After finally making it to the bed, she picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. She waited a few seconds before the familliar voice answered.

"hello?"

"Robert?" Barb said in a shaky voice

"Barb? what is it?"

"I need you to come and get me"

"why? where are you?"

"I'm at home. I'll tell you everything when you get here. Just please hurry" and with that she hung up the phone.

The shouting outside the door stopped. Barbara heard the front door slam, then a car pulling out of the driveway. She stood and limped to the door. She opened it a crack and peered out into the hall. When she was sure it was empty she limped out and slowly made her way down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed. The pain just kept getting worse with every breath she took. It felt as if she had been kicked in the ribs by a horse.

She heard another car in the driveway and prayed to god that it was Robert. She heard the front door open and her prayers were answered.

"Barb?" Robert's voice echoed through the big house. Barb began to sob uncontrollably

"R-Robert?" she called weakly "I-I'm in h-here"

Robert appeered in front of her, a shocked look on his face. He came forward and knelt in front of her.

"Barb, what happened?" she opened her mouth to answer him but just sobbed harder. Robert placed his hand on her arm in an attempt to comfort her. Despite the pain, Barbara flung her arms around him and buried her face in his jacket. Robert's arms closed around her and he gently stroked her hair "Barb, tell me what happened" he said gently. She shook her head

"I c-can't. N-not here"

Robert sighed "c'mon then I'll take you to my place" he said as he helped her to stand. As soon as he got her up, she gasped and fell right back down.

"I can't walk. It's hurts to much" she sobbed. Robert bent and scooped her up into his arms. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Robert carried Barbara out to the his car and sat her in the passenger seat. She stared into space while they derived. Robert kept giving her quick glances, to make sure that she was alright.

"Peter did this to me" Barb said suddenly as Robert parked. Peter and her had been together for one year. At first he was very kind and affectionate. About five months after they had started dating he started becoming violent. It only got worse as the months went on, and she found that she couldn't leave him.

Robert looked at her "Barb why don't you just leave the wanker?"

"because I can't"

"why not? and don't tell me it's because you love him" Barb shook her head. "then why?" Robert asked sternly

She looked at him "Because I'm afraid to!"

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think? It's hard writing beginnings! anyway R&R plz! love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Robert stared for a moment before answering "you're afraid to?" Barbara nodded "why?" Robert asked. Barb didn't answer "he abuses you doesn't he?" Barb looked out her window and still stayed silent. "Barb? Barbara answer me!" Robert said firmly

"yes alright! yes he does. Is that what you wanted to hear Robert?" Barb snapped. Robert reached over and gently rubbed her arm. he shook his head

"No it's not what I wanted to hear" he sighed "c'mon, lets go inside"

"I think I can walk now"

"are you sure?"

"yes" Barbara opened her door and exited the car. The pain, that had lessened on the way there, resumed and she leaned against the door for support.

"you can't walk can you?" Barb looked at Robert, who was now standing protectively beside her, and smiled. It was nice to know that somebody actually cared about her. Her smiled faded and she shook her head "no, I cant"

Robert stepped forward and put his arms around her. She raised her head and her gaze met his. They just stayed like that until they realised what they were doing. Robert cleared his throat

"C'mon Barb, let's get you cleaned up" He picked her up and began walking to the house boat.

"you know you don't have to carry me" Robert looked at her laying in his arms and smiled. His grip tightened on her.

"I know I don't have to. But you can't walk and I don't want you to die trying"

He felt her head rest against his shoulder, He could tell she was tried, she had had a long night so far. He came to the boat house and opened the door. He carried Barb down the stairs and placed her on his bed.

"Now tell me what happened" Barb looked down

"well, when Peter came home he was being unusually affectionate. He even brought me flowers. It was like whne we first stared dating. Then he took me upstairs" she closed her eyes for a moment "after he had his way with me he took off somewhere. I didn't know that he was still in the house. I got up and dressed so I could get dinner ready. I left the room and the next thing I remember is falling, then searing unbearable pain"

"did you actually see him throw you down the stairs"

"It's all a blur now, but I know that he did it. And I have absolutely no idea why. I haven't done anything to make him so mad. Unless. Oh God, oh no no no"

"what? what is it Barb?"

"He could have found it" Barb said more to herself then to Robert. She placed her head in her hands

"he could have found what?" Robert asked

"The test" came the muffled reply

"what test?" barb lifted her head

"I'm pregnant Robert"

"what?" Robert asked, shocked. Barb nodded

"One month. He probably found the pregnancy test in the waste basket"

"But he wouldn't hurt you because of that would he?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. He said he never wanted to have children with me." Robert rubbed her back

"Get some sleep, we'll figure something out tomorrow"

* * *

That night Robert had trouble sleeping. He couldn't believe what Peter had done to Barbara 'that bastard tried to kill his child' he thought. The fact that he was sleeping on a sofa didn't help much either. He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was just beginning to drift off when he heard "Robert!" Robert shot up and looked around "Robert!" he realised that it was coming from downstairs "Barb?!" he yelled back

"Robert!" Barb's voice sounded weak and strained. Robert ran downstairs and found Barbara sitting up in bed, looking pale and scared "Oh my god Barb what the hell happened?" he asked as he rushed to her. She pointed to the corner of the room with a shaking hand. Robert looked but there was nothing there "what is it Barb"

"I saw him."

"what? who?"

"Peter, I saw him he was standing right there" Robert sat next to her

"You probably just dreamt he was there Barb"

"No! I saw him, and I was awake. He was standing right there, and he looked as if he had just been beaten up, and he told me that he hated me and that he was going to kill me for what I had done to him" As she began to cry, Robert wrapped his arms around her and whispered encouraging words into her ear. Barb cried herself to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think? I have to know! plz, plz, plz R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! School has over powered me! But i'm back now! so here it is chapter 3 yay**

**P.S: Alsion will show up in either the next chapter or the one after it. I promise ;)**

* * *

Barbara woke up to an empty room. She slowly sat up, and groaned. Everything hurt. She swung her legs legs over the side of the bed and stood. She could walk now, thank god, but her body still ached.

Barb began to search the boat for Robert, although she didn't really want to see him. Last night had been rather embarrassing for her. Especially when Robert had found her sitting up in bed, petrified by an invisible Peter. Robert had probably been right, she had probably just dreamt that he was there "but it was so real" she whispered to herself. She sighed and continued to look for Robert.

It wasn't a very big place, so finding him was not very hard. She found him standing on the deck staring into space. Barb walked up beside him "Robert?" he looked at her

"you should be in bed" he said. He looked back out to the water.

"what are you thinking about?" Barb asked ignoring his reply.

"nothing that concerns you" he said quietly. Barb tilted her head to one side and stared hard at Robert

"I think it does concern me" Robert turned to face her. Anger flashed on his face

"you know he could have killed you last night"

"Robert..." Barb began, but Robert kept talking

"He could have killed you, and your child. But I bet he would have loved that wouldn't he? To not have to deal with the two biggest problems in his life. To not have to actually commit to anything. He would probably go about his life as if nothing had happened, as if you had never even been there, as if you had never been pregnant with his child!"

Tears brimmed in Barb's eyes. They glistened as the morning sun rose and the light caught them. She looked down.

"you're right. He would have loved to see me laying at the bottom of those stairs with a broken neck. But the fact is it didn't happen like that. We both lived" she placed her hand on her abdomen. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she looked up at Robert "I'm getting an abortion"

"what? No Barb you can't..."

"don't try to talk me out of it. I've made up my mind. If I have this baby, Peter will came and find us, and he'll hurt us. Honestly, I don't care what he does to me, but I couldn't bare it if he hurt my baby"

"but there are ways around that Barb! Go to the police, get a restraining order"

"a restraining order wont keep him away from me. I have to do this"

* * *

Robert sat behind his desk in his office at the university grading papers. He couldn't stop thinking about what Barbara had told him that morning. She had already gone to the medical center an hour or so earlier. Of course he had tried to stop her but, like she had said, her mind was made up.

He looked out his window and saw Barb walk through the gates, up the stairs and enter the school. He sighed, so that was it then. But she hadn't been gone long. He didn't really know much about that stuff, but he had thought that it would take much longer than an hour.

Suddenly Barb walked into his office. Tear stains streaked her face. Robert stood

"that was quick"

"I couldn't do it" she said as she flopped into one of the chairs.

"what?"

" I couldn't do it Robert!"

"well it sure looks like you did it"

"Yes, that's because I got half way there, pulled my car over and cried for a half an hour!" Robert pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. He placed his hand on her knee. She looked at his hand, and placed hers on top.

"so what made you change your mind?' Robert asked. Barb sighed

"as I was going to the medical center, I drove past this park. There were all these mothers playing with their children, and they all looked so happy. I realised that I want that" Robert nodded slowly.

"what are you going to do about Peter?" Barbara smirked

"It's like you said Robert. There are ways around it"


	4. Chapter 4

That day drug on very slowly. Robert had kept checking on Barb until she was forced to tell him to get lost. Throughout her whole day, Barb had been very distracted and distant Sometimes it had been as if she wasn't in the present, and it was like talking to a wall. She couldn't focus on the stack of papers infront of her on her desk.

Every so often she would glance at the clock, and breath a frustrated sigh. "four o'clock, only a bit longer until I can leave." she told herself. She looked around the office "I need to tidy this place up." she said to herself. She closed her eyes for a moment. She heard the squeek of hinges indicating that her door had just opened. She gradually opened her eyes and gasped.

Peter was standing in the door frame. His face was badly bruised and cut. His clothes were tattered and looked furious.

"P-Peter? wha-what are you d-doing here?" Barb stuttered. He just stared at her with angry eyes. She swallowed, and stood "Peter say something" He didn't speak. Instead he slowly turned and walked out of the office. Barb fallowed him out, but when she got into the hall he was gone.

Barbara looked around. There were a few students who still hadn't left for the day, but Peter was nowhere. "Barb" she whirled around. Jude was standing infront of her, smiling.

"Jude" Barb breathed "what are you doing here?"

Jude's smile dropped "we were supposed to be going for dinner remember?"

"oh yes right" Barb looked around once more. Jude furrowed her brow

"Barb are you alright?" Barbara looked at her.

"yes I'm fine" she gave a weak smile "come on then, lets go" Jude nodded and fallowed her down the hall.

"I just want to say goodbye to Robert"

"alright, I'll meet you in the parking garage" Barb noticed the slight bitterness in they way she spoke. Her and Robert were going through their latest breakup, and now they got bitter at the mention of eachother. The fight that ended it had been particularly nasty. It had been something about Jude wanting to get back together with Clive, after he came crwaling back to her. She had said that he was Morgan's father and she wanted to give it another try for him. In the end it had really been Robert who ended it. He said that he was tired of this game of "musical chairs" she was playing between himself and Clive and that it was over. Barb had witnessed the whole thing.

She rounded the corner and stopped infront of Robert's office. She knocked and entered. Robert was sitting behind the computer. He turned to face her.

"Robert, I'm going to leave now. I just wanted to say goodbye."

Robert stood "why are you leaving so early? you usually don't leave until after five"

"I'm going out for dinner" she stated simply. Robert nodded

"alright, well I'll see you later then"

"yes. I'll call you"

"are you going back to your place?"

"yes"

"is that a smart thing to do right now? what if _**he**_ comes back?" Barbara's eyebrow rose. She shook her head

"he wont" she said "when he takes of he's gone for days, weeks even" She didn't tell him about seeing Peter, beacuse she wasn't quite sure she had seen him herself.

Robert looked skeptical, but nodded

"alright, but if you need anything you know my number."

Barb stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Robert's neck. He stayed stiff for a moment, but eventually hugged her back.

"thank you Robert" Barb whispered "thank you for everything" when she pulled away he suddenly found himself missing her warmth, like when the blankets are pulled off of you in the morning and that first chill of air hits you. She said bye once more, and he watched her walk away.

He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that feeling very well. He had felt it when his eyes had first fell upon Jude. When he had first held his son and all the days fallowing. He hadn't truly felt it in a long time, and now it was returning. It was love. Robert was falling in love with Barbara.

He had been feeling this way for some time now. He had just never quite come to terms with it, until now. He never realized, until last night, how much she truly meant to him. If she had been hurt more seriously he didn't know what he would have done. It had nearly killed him to her in the state she had been in. And that had all been because of Peter.

Robert hated the man with every fiber of his being for what he did to her. All she had ever done is love him and he thought that she was disgusting for it.. She wasn't disgusting. No he was. Everything about him disgusted Robert, from his dirty greasy head, to his filthy feet.

Sighing Robert sat back down at the computer and continued his work.

* * *

Barbara had made it half way out of the university, when she realized that she had forgotten her purse, with her car keys and money, in her office.

"oh what is the matter with me today?" she mutterd to herself as she walked'

When she stopped in front of her office, the first thing she noticed through the glass was the dull glow of her computer screen. He eyebrows knit together in confusion. She didn't remember leaving it on. In fact she didn't remember having it on today at all.

Slowly turning the knob, she opened the door and entered. The room had an eary silence to it, and it was unusually cold.

Barb slowly made her way to the computer and sat down in front of it. The screen was opened to a news site. The picture in the middle of the page was of a car wreck. A very bad car wreck. The car looked vaguely familiar, but it was so badly damaged Barb couldn't tell if she recognized it or not. Her eyes travelled to the text below. It read:

Last night at approximately 11:00 pm the car above spun into a ditch, completely destroying it. It was discovered this morning by a couple out for a jogg. A liscence identifies the driver as 41 year old...

Barb gasped at the name she read. She shot up out of the chair and ran out of the office, all thoughts of her purse and dinner forgotten.

Before she knew it she found herself in Robert's office once more. Robert stood

"Barb, I thought you were going..." Barb interrupted him

"He's dead! He's dead!"

"who is?"

"Peter, Robert! He's dead!" Robert's eyebrow rose

"well I wold be lying if I told you I was completely grief stricken"

Barb Shook her head "No Robert. Don't you understand? I've been seeing him! I've been seeing him and he's dead!

**A/N: There you have it! Chapter four. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Robert sat at the edge of his bed and watched Barb sleep. He had convinced her to his place, because he didn't think she should be alone in her state. She had gone into a fit of hysterics, before finally breaking down and crying in his arms once more.

She had canceled her plans for the night. She told whoever it was, that she wasn't feeling well and wasn't up to going out. He remembered her trembling voice and shaking hands. She was terrified.

When she had told him that Peter was dead, he had been shocked. But he meant what he had said, he didn't feel and grief for him. Of course he would never wish death upon anyone, but he couldn't feel any sympathy for somebody who hurt his best friend and the woman he loved.

Robert glanced at the clock beside the bed. 9:30, Barb had been asleep for a few hours, and he hoped that she would stay asleep. She had had quite a bit of excitement.

He sighed. He had to help her.

Staring at the phone, he tried to decide whether he should pick it up and call or to leave it. He shook his head, no he had talk to Bard first.

Robert stood. He bent and pressed a kiss to Barb's forehead, then went up stairs to attempt to get some sleep himself.

* * *

Robert tossed and turned on the couch. He sat up and looked at the clock. 4:30 am, yet again another sleepless night. He stood and walked down stairs. He moved quietly around the bed and sat on the edge.

Barb was still fast asleep. She was laying on her side facing him. She shifted slightly and sighed.

Robert smiled and pushed some hair from her face. She was so beautiful. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't know how he could. They had such a great friendship, and he didn't want to ruin that.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Glancing up he noticed the phone on the hook beside the bed. He picked it up and went back upstairs, after taking one last look at his beautiful Barb.

After dialing the number Robert waited a few seconds before he heard the tired voice on the other end.

"hello?"

"Hi Alison, it's Robert"

"Robert? It's 4:30 in the morning, what do you want?

"actually it's 4:37" Robert said innocently. He heard Alison sigh

"for god sake Robert, I don't care. Now what the hell do you want?" she snapped.

"I need to talk to you about a situation I'm in. It's kind of urgent."

"It's not about your book is it?'

"no it's more of a personal situation"

"what kind of personal situation?"

" I can't talk about it on the phone. Do you think you could come down here?"

"Shit Robert! not now!"

"alright, can I come and get you at 9:00 then?" there was a moment of silence as Alison thought

"Fine"

"thanks Alison. I'll see you then" the phone clicked as Alison hung up.

* * *

Robert woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He sat up and groaned. His back was sore and his neck was cramped. He looked at the clock, 8:30, that gave him enough time to get ready and eat something before he had to pick up Alison.

Barb was most likely going to be angry that he had turned to Alison, and Alison was probably going to be angry that it was Barbara who he wanted her to help, but what else could he do? He highly doubted that Barb was going crazy. She always looked at things logically, and applied the "rational eye" to everything. No, she wasn't cracking. Although he suspected that she might prefer going crazy to having contact with the spirit world.

Robert went downstairs and found Barb still asleep. He smiled as he made himself breakfast. After he ate, Robert had a quick shower and got dressed. He went back downstairs to find his keys. He looked everywhere, but they were nowhere to be found

"Robert?" He looked up to see Barb sitting up in bed. He straightened up and smiled at her

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking for my keys"

"why? are you going somewhere?"

"yes, I, um, I just have to run an errand" Barb nodded. Robert bustled around a bit more. He swore under his breath. Suddenly he heard Barb giggle.

"what's so funny?" he asked. He was getting very irritated. Barb opened her mouth, but only laghed harder "Oh for god sake, Barbara, what is it?"

"Is that them, in your back pocket?" She asked through giggles. Robert reached around and felt something cold hanging out of his back pocket. He grabbed it and out came his keys. Barb began to laugh wildly. Robert gave a frustrated sigh and let out a laugh himself.

When Barb finally settled, she shook her head and smiled widely at him "you're cute Robert" she said. Robert could feel the blush creeping up in his cheeks. He cleared his throat

"yes well. I better be going. I'll see you when I get back" Barb nodded, and watched as he quickly walked up the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Alison waited impatiently for Robert on her front step. Like it wasn't bad enough that he had called her at 4:30 in the morning, now he was late. She sighed and looked at her wrist watch. He said he would would come at nine, it was now 9:15. Just then, Robert's car pulled up.

Alison stood and placed her hands on her hips. She waited for Robert to get out of the car and explain himself but he didn't. Instead he motioned wildly for her to come. She shook her head and pointed at her watch to indicate that he was late and in a lot of trouble.

Robert shrugged and motioned for her again. Alison sighed and walked down to his car. She opened the door and stopped before getting into the car

"you're late Robert"

"I know. Just get in the car"

"not until you explain to me what is it you need to talk to me about"

"not now just please get in the car" Alison relented and did what she was told. They were both slient throughout the whole drive. And still when they pulled up in front of the boat and got out of the car.

"so what is this about?" Robert opened his mouth, but was interrupted

"Robert is that you? that wasn't very long" suddenly Barb appeared in the doorframe. Her eyes met Alison's and they both saw red.


	6. Chapter 6

"what is she doing here?" They both said at the same time. Robert looked from Alison to Barbara. He cleared his throat nervously

"well I was hoping you two could talk"

"about what?" Alison asked turning to him "what is there that we could possibly talk about?"

"yes Robert. What is this about?" Barb said crossing her arms

"well Barb has a problem...."

"I don't have a problem" Barb said angrily " at least not one she can help me with" Alison scoffed and rolled her eyes. Barb just glared.

"what do you mean you don't have a problem?" Robert said. This woman could be so frustrating sometimes

"you heard her Robert, she doesn't have a problem, that _I_ can help her with" Alison said "now can you please take me home"

"not until you two talk" Robert said sternly.

"Fine" they both said. Barb went back into the house boat followed by Robert and Alison

Alison sat across the table from Barbara. Robert stood behind Barb. The two woman glared at each other for a few minutes before Alison finally spoke

"so what is this _problem_"

"there is no problem"

"Barb.." Robert began, but Alison interrupted

"really?"

"yes really" Barb snapped. Alison studied her for a moment

"I don't believe you"

"well that's too bad" Barbara said coldly

"there is something going on. Something is not quite right" Barb glared once again

"what are you talking about?"

"I don't know yet"

"you don't know yet? well maybe that's because there is nothing going on. I don't have a problem, and everything is fine. Now you are waisting my time" Alison's eyes flashed

"I'm waisting your time?" she said angrily "I was the one who got dragged down here to help you with a problem that doesn't exist" She yelled as she stood. Barb followed her actions

"well obviously I didn't ask him to bring you down here! I don't need, nor do I _want_ your help!"

"Barbara, stop it" Robert said. Barb turned on him

"this is your doing! You should have talked to me about this before you went to her." she yelled

"Barb calm down"

"don't tell me to calm down Robert"

"That's it! I've had enough. Robert take me home" Alison interjected.

"just hold on a second. Barb just take a few deep breaths, calm down" Barb shook her head

"is that your solution for everything Robert? take a few deep breaths?" Barb yelled at him "well here's my solution. You are going to take me home, and then you are going to take Alison home, and we are going to forget about this because I do not have a problem" she began to breathe heavily

"Barb are you alright?" Robert asked stepping toward her. Suddenly Barb doubled over and cried out in pain. Robert rushed forward and took her arm.

"what's going on?" Alison asked, slightly shocked. Robert had Barbara around the shoulders ,supporting her. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach and was sobbing in agony. Alison's question went unanswered as Robert lifted Barb up into his arms and ran up the stairs and out the door.

Alison heard doors slam and a car pull out of the driveway. She exited the boat and stood staring at the empty parking space. "what was that about?" she wondered out loud.

* * *

Robert paced in the waiting room. He prayed to god that Barb was okay. He knew how much she already loved that baby. Just then a doctor approached him

"Mr. Bridge? I'm doctor Aaron Murphy" he said shaking Robert's hand

"How is she?" Robert asked

"She's going to be fine. But she will have to take it easy for a while." Robert nodded

"so what exactly was wrong?"

"Barbara was having contractions. But we were able to stop them" he said simply

"what could have caused it?"

"well the most common cause is stress" Robert felt a sudden pang if guilt in the pit of his stomach. He nodded

"can I see her?"

"of course" Aaron said smiling. "I have some more patients I need to attend to. She is in room 23, down the hall and to the right" he said before walking away.

Robert stopped in front of the door with 23 on it. He took a breath before knocking. He opened the door and smiled at Barb, who was sitting up in bed. She smiled back and gestured for him to come into the room. He entered and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"how are you feeling?"

"better" Robert took her hand

"Barb I'm so sorry. I should have talked to you before I went to Alison"

"It's alright Robert"

"no it's not. You could have lost the baby today Barb, and it's my fault" Barb rubbed his cheek with her free hand.

"you were only trying to help me Robert. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." she said gently. Robert leaned his face into her hand, and kissed her palm. She smiled and withdrew her hand.

"the doctor says you're going to have to take it easy. How will you manage?" Barb giggled and shook her head

"I don't know. I may need some help"

"well you know my number"

"actually Robert I was hoping maybe you could stay with me for awhile. Not long, just until things get sorted. I don't really want to be alone right now." Robert's heart soared. He tried to hide his excitement as he pretended to think for a moment. He smiled

"of course I will Barb." Suddenly the door opened and Dr. Murphy came in, smiling.

"well Miss. Sinyard, we are all finished here. You can get dressed and go home now. Just remember to take it easy, and try not to get stressed" Barbara nodded and smiled

"thank you doctor" Aaron nodded and exited the room. Robert stood

"I'll wait for you out there" he said nodding his head towards the door "then I'll take you home, and you can get some rest" he smiled as he walked. Living with Barb wasn't being in a relationship with her, but it was a start. Maybe his luck wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been 4 months since Robert had began staying with Barbara. They had talked about it and decided that it would be best if he stayed with her until the baby was born, so he could help her around the house and wherever else she needed it. The months had bee uneventful, but Robert had been keeping a close eye on Barb. She had been on bed rest for the first few weeks, but now she was up and about, being her usual busy self.

Robert sat on the couch reading the news paper. He could hear Barb bustling around in the kitchen. Sighing he folded the paper and placed it on the coffee table. He stood and stretched before walking into the kitchen, to see what Barb was doing. Stopping and leaning against the door frame he smiled to himself as he heard her humming to herself. He stood there and watched her for a few minutes before fully entering the kitchen.

"need help?" he asked coming up behind her. She was unloading the dishwasher, and he could tell that she was having slight trouble bending down with her now slightly expanding belly.

"Please" she said turning around and handing him a plate. He smiled and placed the plate in the cupboard

"why don't you sit down, I'll finish up here" Barb smiled in gratitude and pulled a chair from the table. She sat in silence, absent mindedly rubbing her stomach as she watched Robert finish putting away the dishes. He had been such a good help to her these past four months. She smiled as he sat in front of her.

"how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine"

"are you sure? You look tired" Barb rolled her eyes

"yes Robert, I'm fine" Robert smiled and rubbed her arm. Barb furrowed her brow and looked down at his hand resting on her arm. She couldn't feel the contact, only the warmth of his hand. Her arm was numb. Soon the numbness spread through her entire body. She slowly stood from her chair and exited the kitchen.

"Barb where are you going?" Robert asked as he followed her. He watched her walk up stairs and heard her bedroom door shut.

Barb slowly walked towards the bedside table on Peter's side of the bed. She opened the drawer and pulled out his army knife...

* * *

_"Barb! Barb open your eyes please!"_

Barb slowly opened her eyes, but found that she could only open them a little. Her vision was blurry but she could just make out Robert's face above her. There was blood smeared on his face and all over his white T-shirt. It sounded as if he was crying and he was begging her to open her eyes. She tried to talk but found she couldn't. Suddenly Robert held her close to his chest and began to rock back and forth.

_"Jesus! Barb! please wake up! don't die! you can't, I love you!" _that was the last thing she heard before darkness consumed her once more.

* * *

When she woke up again, Barb was laying in a hospital bed surrounded by bleeping machines. She felt somebody give her hand a gentle squeeze. She looked to her right and smiled weakly at Robert. He smiled back and stood.

"Oh thank god, you're awake"

"what happened?" Barb asked. Her voice was weak and sounded strained. Robert's smile faded

"I'd like to ask you the same question."

"I can't remember"

"well when I found you, you were on the floor of your bedroom" He paused and took a breath "covered in blood. There was an army knife beside you with your blood on it" Barb stared at him in confusion. Robert smiled again and began to stroke her forehead

"never mind. we will talk about it later. I'm just glad you're okay" Barb nodded. Suddenly she remembered what Robert had said to her just before she passed out for the second time

"Robert?"

"hmm"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"what are you talking about?"

"earlier, when you were" she paused looking for the words "Holding me, you said you loved me, did you mean it?" Robert's eyebrows rose. He stood staring with his mouth open for a moment

"you heard that?" he said as he recovered. Barb nodded

"yes. did you mean it?" Robert sighed. He nodded

"yes I meant it" he knelt down beside the bed and squeezed her hand "I love you Barb. I have for a long time now, I just didn't know how to tell you. And that wasn't exactly how I wanted you to find out" He reached up and gently stroked her cheek. Tears brimmed in her eyes. She took a deep breath

"Kiss me"

"what?"

"Kiss me Robert" He looked shocked

"please" Barb whispered. Robert stood and hesitantly took her face in his hands. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lasted a few moments before the both needed air and were forced to break apart. Robert rested his forehead on hers

"I love you" he whispered. She smiled

"I love you too" she said as she rubbed his cheek. She sat up slightly and moved over as far as she could. She patted the space next to her silently asking Robert to lay next to her. He smiled and did as she asked. He carefully climbed next to her and gently wrapped Barb in his arms, being careful not to hurt her. She lay her head on his chest and sighed in content. The slow beep of machines was the only thing that could be heard. Barb could feel herself getting weaker but made herself stay awake, not wanting to leave this perfect moment. It wasn't how she pictured it would be. She had been in love with Robert herself for the longest time, but she never thought he would feel the same. She had been as supportive as she could when he got back together with Jude, and did, what she thought, was a good job of hiding how much it really hurt to think that he would never look at her the same way he did Jude. But here they were, wrapped in an embrace after finally confessing their love for each other.

"Barb, go to sleep. Get some rest" Robert whispered in her ear. He kissed the top of her head "I'm going to be right here when you wake up" Barb nodded. She drifted off to sleep as Robert gently stroked her hair.


End file.
